


5 times people referred to alec as magnus’ friend, and 1 time he proved them that he’s more than just that.

by alecsmagnus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is Magnus’ boyfriend, Alec is done, Alec is tired, Alec snapped, In Love, M/M, Magnus finds him adorable tho, Magnus’ Loft, Not just friends!, Paris - Freeform, They are dating!, hunter’s moon, i don’t know, institute, pandemonium, they are soft, warlock party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecsmagnus/pseuds/alecsmagnus
Summary: Magnus is Alec’s boyfriend. He’s not just a friend. They’re dating. They’re in love. For fuck’s sake!





	5 times people referred to alec as magnus’ friend, and 1 time he proved them that he’s more than just that.

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve got this idea in my head and i decided to write it! sigh. they are not just friends, folks.
> 
> [ unedited ]

#1

The first time Alec was called as Magnus’ friend, it had been at a warlock party. He knew that Magnus quite still wasn’t used to having his title taken away from him, but Alec was there to tell him that everything was going to be alright, and he wouldn’t judge him no matter what.

Even though he had been very uncomfortable with parties in general, Magnus’ reassurance of warlocks would love him for who he was was enough for him to go through this.

He could sense that Magnus was still kind of bitter about the title and all; the way he said the name “Lorenzo Rey” gave it away.

Alec was friendly. But that actually faded away once Lorenzo Rey spoke, and he wasn’t very happy about it.

“And you brought a friend.”

The shadowhunter had put on a smile on his face even though he was about to explode. Seriously, he wasn’t just a friend. He was Magnus Bane’s boyfriend. Hell, he’d be his husband one day (even though they were already acting like they were married).

He was able to calm his nerves when Lorenzo was already away and smiling to his guest. What an ass.

**

#2

Next time Alec was practically Magnus’ friend was at the institute. He had invited Magnus for some warlock stuffs (and some Alec’s bedroom/office stuffs). Magnus had walked in the place and was greeted by Alec. They exchanged a few words before someone in the name of Raj appeared in their visions.

Magnus had rolled his eyes as the male approached them. Raj was looking directly at Magnus, and Alec almost smacked him.

“Oh, who do we have here.”

Alec wasn’t impressed with the tone he was using. It screamed trouble.

“Hello, Raj.”

Magnus was always polite, especially that he was in a place that wasn’t his territory.

“I see how it is. When you’re... friends with the head of the institute, you could just show up.”

Alec inhaled sharply. He was determined to smack the hell out of Raj now for how he was treating Magnus, especially that he was right there. But, when Alec was about to combust, Magnus was calm and collected, as if he wasn’t even affected with Raj’s words.

“I distinctly remember that I’ve been invited here for warlock purposes, not to climb the head of the institute like a tree that he is. There’s a perfect time for that.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow at him and winked, and Alec can’t help but smile at him. They walked pass the stunned shadowhunter, and Alec quickly pulled Magnus into his office to kiss him breathless.

He still couldn’t forget that Raj actually called him Magnus’ friend.

**

#3

Alec was just sprawled out the couch when a client knocked on the door.

“Angel, please?”

Those two words made Alec sigh and stand up to walk towards the door and see who it was. It was an unfamiliar woman, and she looked at Alec like she wasn’t expecting someone else in Magnus’ home.

“You must be Magnus’ friend. I’m here to see him, I need his help.”

And there was that word again; friend. Alec wasn’t in the mood, really, so he just opened the door for her and lead her towards Magnus’ office.

Then he came back to being sprawled out on the couch, his thoughts about how tired he was for being called Magnus’ friend when he was more than that.

He just didn’t answer them because he didn’t want to see their homophobic looks or hear their homophobic comments. Alec just let them think what they wanted to think about.

**

#4

Drinks and pool at the Hunter’s Moon was always their getaway. Besides the fact that they love playing with balls (coughs), Alec found it entertaining when he could see Magnus losing their game.

“Why are you so talented?”

Magnus sighed dramatically. He knew how to play himself, but for some reasons, Alec was always winning whenever they play.

“Because I’m Alec Lightwood.”

He sent a smirk on Magnus’ way before he took a swig of his beer, then was about to play his turn when a guy came close to them. The first time he saw the male, Alec ultimately didn’t like him.

“Magnus!”

Magnus had turned around and grinned at the male, giving it a friendly hug. Alec’s hand clenched around the stick he was holding, but he gave a smile once he saw that their attention was diverted to him.

The male was standing far too close to Magnus, he observed, and Alec was happy when Magnus moved away from him.

“Magnus, aren’t you going to introduce me to your friend?”

Alec licked his lips. He didn’t like the way the male uttered those words, but he wasn’t going to say anything about it. He didn’t want to cause any harm.

“Oh, this is Alec, my boyf—“

“Hm, I see. It’s nice to see you having a... shadowhunter frie—“

“Boyfriend.”

That was Magnus defending the fact that he was actually Alec’s boyfriend, and Alec couldn’t be happier about it.

“And you know that I don’t like being interrupted.”

Soon the man was away and Alec didn’t even get his name, but he really didn’t need it.

“Let’s continue, babe.”

Alec would never get over with Magnus’ reactions whenever he called him some cute nicknames.

**

#5

“You two seemed to be good friends.”

Alec just smiled and he half expected that remark. Of course he did.

Especially if it was from someone foreign to him, he should expect that.

They were at Paris for a visit and Alec also wanted to see how tall that tower was, even though he already forgot the name.

The remark was from an old lady that passed through them when they were walking around, hand in hand. Even though they were practically close to each other, people still see him as Magnus’ friend. It wasn’t funny anymore.

But he knew how to hide his feelings, so he just smiled and so did Magnus, because they didn’t need to explain what they were.

They just kept on walking even though Alec was thinking about how irritated he was when people say that he was just Magnus’ friend.

He grumbled under his breath, and it didn’t go unnoticed from Magnus. “What’s wrong, honey?”

Alec turned to look at his boyfriend and he flashed him a small smile. “Nothing.”

Magnus had pulled him for a kiss right on the middle of the streets just to get him talking, and when he broke the kiss, Alec was flushed red.

“Again. What’s wrong?”

Alec pouted his bottom lip out. “I’m just irritated because people keep saying that we’re friends when we’re clearly not. I know I should just dismiss it but I just feel like I’m not... what I’m showing is not enough. Like it isn’t obvious.”

Magnus was nodding while he listened to Alec explain, and he can’t help but reach up to cup Alec’s cheek, and Alec leaned into his touch. “You know I love you, right? And you also know that you don’t have to mind them. What matters is that we’re together. They could think whatever they want to think about. Just, we’re in love. Okay?”

Even though Magnus had reassured him, it wasn’t enough for Alec to stop thinking about it, knowing that he had to do something that would make people stop thinking that they were just friends when they were more than just that.

**

+1

“It’s the party of the century!”

The neon lights danced around the place as the music bloomed into their ears, and people made their way to the dance floor, their loud cheering can be heard by people who were not as fun.

Alec watched as Isabelle and their friends danced, and he rolled his eyes because he was left alone. As usual.

He took a drink as his eyes drifted around the place. He wanted to see Magnus. But the male was probably entertaining the people around, since he was the club owner, but he just really missed his boyfriend, and that was natural, wasn’t it?

Alec grumbled, and he scanned the room once again. There he saw Magnus, socializing, and since he missed him, he would walk over his direction.

But he finished his drink first.

When he saw Magnus, he realized how beautiful his boyfriend was. His boyfriend, not his friend. There were too many people around the room and some would think that Magnus was just a friend even though they were dating. Hell, he’d marry Magnus.

Since he had a little alcohol in his system, he was feeling bold. Like Alec could do anything brave. So, when he reached his gorgeous boyfriend, he held him on his arms and dragged him.

Magnus was confused. “Darling? Where are we going?”

Alec turned to look at him. “I’m gonna show these people who I am in your life.”

That was just what he had said and then they were already at the stage, taking the microphone before talking. “Can I get your attention, please?”

The DJ turned the music down and people looked at them. Magnus was just frowning even though he had an idea what Alec would do. Izzy and her companies were just staring, curious with what Alec had to do. They actually assumed that Alec was drunk.

“My name is Alec and you probably know who this guy is,” he spoke on the microphone, before jerking his head to Magnus’ direction, “this absolutely gorgeous, insanely hot, and adorable guy.”

Alec wasn’t paying attention as he looked at Magnus, and did he realize how smitten he was.

“Magnus Bane is my boyfriend!” He shouted, “he’s my boyfriend. Not my friend, well he’s my best friend too, most likely, but that’s beside the point. I am dating him. I love him. So, if anyone thinks that he’s just a friend, or that I am just a friend, then you fuckers are wrong because we’re dating and we’re in love.”

Alec dropped the microphone to pull Magnus in a heated kiss, paying no mind to people around them. He gasped as he felt Magnus’ tongue against his, and they were desperately clinging on each other, like nothing else mattered.

When they broke apart, Alec said, “I hope I’m not a friend anymore for them.”

Magnus had pulled him in once again and Alec was grateful, knowing now that people wouldn’t call him ‘Magnus’ friend’ anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> okay how was that... catch me on twitter: @daddarioism


End file.
